Girl of My Dreams
by Stormyskies89
Summary: As Christmas approaches, this struck me. Virgil is trying to find the perfect gift for the girl of his dreams. Flowers, chocolates nothing seems right. So he writes a song. A song that tells her how much he loves her. Along with a little something extra.


**Title:** Girl of My Dreams

 **Summary:** As Christmas approaches, this struck me. Virgil is trying to find a non-conventional way of asking Aysha to the Island for Christmas. Asking her over the phone is too easy. So he records a song. A song that tells her how much he loves her. How dearly he wants her with him for Christmas.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds! Never will.

 **A/N:** I do not own the lyrics that appear in the fic, they belong to the Jonas Brothers, and it is a called 'Girl of My Dreams'.

* * *

Virgil Tracy hadn't normally been the sentimental type. He had girlfriends and they never stuck around long when they heard 'very busy' was what his life was. But the last girlfriend he had, Aysha Ocean, had shrugged and said that she too was 'very busy' and busy was something she understood. Not to mention she knew all about Tracy Enterprises and how hard Virgil's father worked. So she told him that she understood and wouldn't hate him if he stood her up on occasion.

It was when he told his father this that Jeff told Virgil if by the fourth date he had stood her up on she was still willing, it would be time to tell her 'the secret'. Virgil agreed. And three months in Virgil had stood her up 7 times. Aysha simply smiled when she received the painting of a tropical sunset and told him that she understood he was a busy man.

"You still want this?" he had asked a little surprised, when he met up with her to face a break up, but she was full of surprises.

"Yeah, sure I do." She replied, with a shrug.

"But…I've stood you up 7 times!" He protested.

"Yes, but I don't mind Virgil. I understand the concept of busy. I'm a nurse I know busy." She said with a small smile. He still protested her 'letting it slide' attitude towards the way he treated her.

"Do you want to break up with me Virgil?" She asked, he shook his head, "then, yes I'm fine with it." Virgil decided that it was time. He planned a rooftop dinner for him and her to make up for all the dates he'd missed and he told her all about International Rescue and at first she thought he was joking. But slowly she realized that he was being serious. A little surprised she stared at him for a long while. She then smiled at him and nodded slowly.

"Ok…you're International Rescue. That's pretty cool. When do I get to visit the Secret Base?" She asked. He smiled and sighed knowing that if she didn't laugh at him, accuse him of lying or make fun of him, then she was a keeper.

"How about Christmas?" He asked. She agreed and for the past six Christmases she had been a guest in the Tracy's Villa.

Right now, on December 12th, Virgil sat at his piano on Tracy Island, slowly composing for Christmas. It was fast approaching and he wanted this to be perfect. It had to be. It was going to be Aysha's pre-present. Her real present was still in his room. He had it all planned out perfectly. Or at least he hoped. Aysha was due to arrive in four days, he had to have this finished.

He looked around at the decorations that he, his brothers, father and Grandmother had managed to put up. The tree stood in the corner there were already some presents gathering under it. He could pick out his own present among Scott's (wrapped in blue), John's (Gold), Gordon's (Yellow) and Alan's (red) even Kayo's (aqua). Virgil's own were wrapped in green, but he spotted the one Scott had gotten for Aysha that was 'from all of us'. It was wrapped in a soft green so that it matched his.

Presents…he could tell one was a scarf from Grandma, she made one every year. He smiled and played a few more note of the piano before scribbling more lyrics to the song. It was almost done. It just needed a polish. For the rest of the afternoon he stayed in the music room, playing the song over and over again until his brothers could play it by heart just from hearing it. Virgil finally sat back and looked at the finished product. It was ready. Now it just needed one thing. The person it was intended for. Aysha Ocean. Virgil's one and only.

* * *

Aysha glanced one more time around her apartment. She had moved most of her things to a holding container on the coast of Massachusetts. She turned and smiled at her brothers and sisters.

"Are you sure it's big enough for all of us?" Raegan asked looking around. Aysha grinned at her.

"Of course it is. Of course some of you may have to share a room or two, but there'll be enough space." Aysha said. She came from a large family. Lots of kids. Raegan was the oldest, then came Aysha.  
After Aysha was: Matilia, Kalinda, Easton, Ezra, Tiahleigh, Kaiden, Aaliyah, Makena, Scout and Lakyn came last and he stood proudly next to his brothers and sister at age 15.

Their parents had died when Aysha was 14 and Lakyn had been 2. Raegan had been 18 and had just been able to retain custody of her brothers and sisters. Right now, Aysha was giving up her apartment to her siblings as a 'going away' present. She planned to move in with Virgil and his brothers, father, grandmother and as-close-as-a-sister friend, Tanusha.

"Don't worry, I'll call you whenever I can and I'll email, and Facebook, and Tweet and all that social media stuff. So I'll still contact you all. And who knows maybe one day you can come out and visit." Aysha said – she knew about International Rescue and knew it was highly unlikely that her brothers and sisters would be allowed the visit but she could still tell them that. Raegan smiled at her again.

"We'll miss you, Bugs." Raegan was the only one allowed to call Aysha 'Bugs', it had been a nickname from when they were little and it had stuck all through their lives. It came from young Aysha's obsession with Bugs Bunny.

* * *

The drive to the airstrip was a short one and it gave Aysha little time to think about the following days and how she was going to break the news of her impending move to Virgil and his family. When she saw Tracy One standing proudly on the runway and a tall figure standing, leaning against it, she smiled. It was either Scott or Virgil. Virgil wouldn't trust anyone else.

"Hey Good Looking!" She called out, she called them all good looking whether or not they liked it.

"Hey there, Hot Stuff!" Came the reply, the only one who she let call her 'Hot Stuff' was Scott. He was the only one that meant fun when he used it. The other boys – even Virgil – always called her 'Ace'. She ran up to him hugged him tightly.

"Oh, just like hugging an old friend." She said as he squeezed her.

"So what are Virgil's hugs like?" He asked when they parted.

"Like coming home." She told him with a smile.

"Should've known." He said rolling his eyes with a smile. Somehow with Scott it was easy, the banter. It flowed. When she bantered with Gordon and Alan, since they could never tell if she was being serious or not it was stunted and broken banter. But Scott gave as good as he got. And it was easy and free flowing. Like a brother and sister who knew each other so well it was just natural.

"Let's get you 'home' then. Or your 'home' will skin me alive." Scott said, lifting her suitcase into the plane then assisting her into the plane. Ever the gentleman. Jeff had done something right in raising his boys that was clear for everyone to see, including those they saved on a daily basis.

* * *

"Hey, Virgil? Where's your present to Aysha? Don't tell me you forgot to get one for her!" Gordon boasted as if they had one-upped him that the brothers had given her a gift but Virgil hadn't.

"My present for Aysha is up in my room and is private but this is kind of a pre-gift." He said and he got up moving to the piano. Ruth smiled softly, she loved to hear Virgil sing and this would be one of his greatest creations. He placed the sheet music in front of him and as Aysha slid herself up onto the piano he began to play:

 _This Christmas time there's just one thing I want;  
It top's it all, it's better than eggnog;  
It's cold outside, my boots are full of snow;  
I'm just hoping for some mistletoe_

 _You can take these presents, underneath my tree;  
You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me;  
You can take these boxes, tied up with string;  
Cause all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams;_

Aysha smiled at him as he glanced up at her, she was blushing but the love in her eyes was shining so strongly Virgil had no doubts of how much she loved this song and him.

 _Lights are going' up it's Christmas time;  
But I just want that girl to be mine;  
My stocking's full but I'm not satisfied;  
No, No, No, Noooo;  
But I'll just wait until she's by my side;_

 _You can take these presents, underneath my tree;  
You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me;  
You can take these boxes, tied up with string;  
Cause all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams;_

 _You can take these presents, underneath my tree;  
You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me;  
I would give it all, just to let you see;_

 _That all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams;_

 _You can take these presents, underneath my tree;  
You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me;  
I would give it all, just to let you see;_

 _That all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams._

"I love it Virgil! And I love you!" Aysha cried when Virgil came around to where she sat and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her long legs locked around his hips.

"So what did _you_ get for Virgil?" Scott asked, intrigued and she neither sang nor had produced a gift to place with the rest.

"Well, my gift is, sort of for all of you but especially for Virgil." Aysha said, "that is, if you'll have me – I'm moving out here. For good." She said. Jeff smiled and nodded.

"You're always welcome here and I think that Virgil was planning on asking you to very soon anyway. This saves him the trouble." Jeff said as Virgil gripped Aysha tightly around the waist and spun her around. He couldn't believe it, she was going to move in with him and his family. He had been planning to ask her but that wasn't his present. No his present was much more special.

* * *

It was late when Virgil and Aysha retired to their room. Since Aysha had started coming to the Island they had shared a room. It had been risky but Aysha refused to move to a guest room and Virgil wouldn't let her.

"I love you, Aysha." Virgil whispered as he held her in his arms, dancing slowly to the soft sounds of a song playing. He had a CD that had several songs on it and these were not Christmas songs.

"I love you too Virgil. Did you really mean what you said in your song? That I'm the girl of your dreams?" She asked.

"Each and every night. But then am I the man of your dreams?" He asked with smirk.

"No. You're the LOML." She said returning the smirk.

Virgil frowned, "LOML?" He asked, she giggled.

"Love of my life." She told him, pulling him for a kiss. When he pulled back he smiled at her, and seemed nervous about something.

"Well, as your LOML, I would like to say that as you are the girl that I dream of every night as I fall asleep, and you are the girl that I want to wake up to every morning for the rest of my life. Not just when you've moved out here but so much longer than that. I want to be the man that – as corny as it sounds – looks across at you from the opposite side of the dining table while I read the morning paper and you yell at our kids to sit and eat their breakfast before they go to school. To know that I'll come home to you after every rescue. To know that you are waiting for me and will always be there when I need a pick-me-up." Virgil pulled a box out of his pocket and then knelt down, "So Aysha Ocean, my dream girl, and the love of _my_ life…will you marry me?" He asked.

"Oh gosh yes! Of course I will!" Aysha cried, Virgil stood up and gave her a kiss before sliding the ring onto her finger and kissing her once more. She was his forever and he was hers forever.


End file.
